Mistaken Kiss
by Beedok
Summary: Hibari thinks she was a date with a handsome martial artist. That's not quite what's happening. A quick little commission.


Hibari hurried after her date, the park they were in half abandoned in the golden evening sun. A late evening picnic was such a romantic idea, she couldn't believe that _Saotome Ranma_ of all people had suggested it. It was also surprising just to have the cute martial artist boy ask her out at all. She'd only talked to him for a few times, when he'd come to her shows, and he'd always seemed so shy. Very cute though.

A quick glance down as his tight shorts made Hibari smile. He was nicely toned indeed.

"It's just around this corner," Ranma said with a smile as he jogged up the forested path. "I hope there's no one there. You can see the best sunsets from up here."

"Sounds nice," Hibari replied, shifting the backpack she was carrying to a more comfortable position.

About ten metres later the pair emerged into a small clearing on the top of a hill, looking out over western Tokyo. Hibari had to admit that she was amazed there was a view like this and no one else was up here.

"Come on, let's get everything set up before the sun starts properly setting," Ranma said as he pulled out a blanket from his backpack.

Hibari nodded, crouching over to help pull the blanket flat. She then pulled out the pack of onigiri she'd brought. Ranma produced a couple of (surprisingly cute looking) bento boxes. The pair began to eat, just quietly watching the sun dipping down. Hibari noticed the handsome boy pausing from his meal to just watch her from time to time.

It felt so very peaceful.

Once the sun had set it began to cool down a bit and Hibari couldn't help having a little smirk grow on her face when she saw Ranma shiver.

"I brought a little something that can warm us up," the blonde girl said, pulling her backpack over.

"Oh? Like, a second blanket?" the pigtailed teen asked.

"Not quite," Hibari said, producing a thermos of saké.

Hibari poured a little out for both of them, Ranma coughing a touch at first, but then asked for more. His cheeks seem to get a bit red after a few servings, which Hibari found pretty cute. (Also, something was odd with the lighting on his face, there must have been a flickering street lamp somewhere nearby?)

"Y-you're looking -_hic_\- really pretty," Ranma said, leaning in a little close to Hibari, puckering his lips a little.

For a moment, Hibari paused. Had she given up completely on Kousaku? It was a bit of a decision to—

Apparently Ranma was feeling impatient, as he'd kept moving in while Hibari had paused, and now the pair were kissing. Hibari found herself letting Ranma take the lead. She'd always liked when boys did that.

Leaning back, one hand stretched back to support her while the other moved up. It was going to be placed on his shoulder, only, it brushed against something soft as it moved. Confused, she poked, getting a joyful moan from Ranma.

Hibari popped her eyes open, seeing Ranma still had black hair. It also wasn't raining. Hibari pushed Ranma away, confused by what was happening. Ranma seemed to flicker again.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Ranma asked, though his voice sounded strange, like there was a second voice quietly being overlaid on top.

"Just a little curious about..." Hibari began, before sliding her hand up to grab at Ranma's chest, where she found things soft one again, even if her eyes said Ranma's chest looks flat.

The confusing boy blushed, and then he grew fuzzy. Hibari blinked, wondering if she'd drunk a little too much. But, no, Ranma's form seemed to dissolve before her eyes, the handsome boy shifting into a red haired girl. That didn't initially surprise Hibari too much. Only, well, it wasn't raining. And the girl wasn't Ranma's girl side.

In fact, Hibari recognised the girl in question.

"Kasuga Aka—" Hibari began, only to have the girl pounce her with another kiss.

Hibari's effort to make a reply was interrupted by a feeling of a bit of tongue. She had to admit, Akane was a good kisser, but... she had to sort things out before she let herself enjoy this.

Thankfully, Akane wasn't nearly as strong as the boy she'd pretended to be for this date, and Hibari had an easy time pushing her off.

"What's going on?" the blonde girl asked, holding a rather drunk Akane back.

"I'm... kishing you? 'Cause you're, y'know, cute?" the mulletted girl offered, clearly far from sober.

"Why were you pretending to be Ranma?" Hibari asked.

"Whaddya... oh, did I drop my hypnoshis?" Akane asked, looking down at her body.

"Yes, yes you did. But why were you doing it in the first place?" Hibari asked again, trying to keep the girl focused.

Akane looked up at her and smiled. "Cause you're cute. And you... you said you don't date girls. So... I improvished."

"You can't just use your power like that," Hibari protested. (She couldn't help remembering the long rant that the Kasuga grandparents had given her about responsible use of her new power.)

"I just wanted a couple of kishes," Akane protested. "Is that shooooo bad?"

"And if I hadn't found out and then started trying to flirt with Ranma next time I saw him?" Hibari asked.

"Uuuhh," Akane began, before visibly realising she'd not thought about that. "Oh! I'd have faked another date for you!"

Hibari let out a sigh. "We're not getting anywhere with you this drunk. Let's pack everything up and I'll walk you home. Hopefully you'll have sobered up a bit by the time you get home."

Akane pouted, but gave in and began wrapping up the blanket. Or, more accurately, _trying_ to wrap it up. She was apparently a bit too drunk to figure it out. Hibari found herself struggling not to think of the redhead as cute.

But, well, it begged the question: if her date had _actually_ been with Ranma, and he'd turned into a girl the expected way, would she have ended the date? Calling it off because she didn't date girls?

Watching Akane trip on the poorly folded blanket Hibari's efforts not to find her cute failed. Maybe the truth wasn't that Hibari liked boys. Maybe what she liked were dorks.

Maybe.

She wasn't completely sold on the concept quite yet. It was a bit of a leap, and would no doubt make her father very happy (which was something she never liked doing on purpose).

While she'd been lost in thought, Akane had managed to shove the blanket into her backpack well enough, and the drunken redhead was now beaming away.

"Ready to go!" Akane said with a salute.

Hibari nodded stiffly. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good. Let's get you home. You're, uh... you're too drunk to be left to your own devices."

Hibari grabbed her own backpack and began to lead the way down the path. They moved quietly through the park, reaching the street a few minutes later. It wasn't too far from this park to Akane's home, explaining why 'Ranma' had known about a park in Wakaba-chome that Hibari didn't.

As they walked, Akane moved forward, taking Hibari's hand and leaning against the taller girl. Whether it was for support or meant to be romantic, Hibari wasn't certain, but it was making her cheeks hot either way.

Walking past a couple who looked to be in their thirties, Hibari heard whispers from them about 'two girls being so open'. As awkward as it was, it helped calm Hibari down a little. Her dad's various talks about Hibari finding a girlfriend to 'man her up' had her subconscious worried that dating a girl would somehow nibble at her (perceived?) femininity. But, maybe that was an unneeded fear. Maybe it could all work out.

Hibari shook her head. She wasn't going to make any big decisions when she was tipsy. And Akane seemed drunk enough that the Kasuga girl had started singing old tv theme songs, leaving Hibari more than a little embarrassed to be walking with her.

It was only a couple more blocks to Akane's apartment building, which left Hibari with a breath of relief (the mulletted girl wasn't the best singer after all).

"Well, you're home now," Hibari said, slipping out of Akane's grip.

"You wanna come up?" the redhead asked, smiling dorkishly.

"I respect your boldness, Kasuga, but... you're way too drunk right now," Hibari replied.

Akane pouted again, before her eyes lit up. She then pounced Hibari and hit her with a kiss.

"Bye-bye, Oozora. Call me some time," Akane said with a grin and a wink before hurrying up the stairs.

Hibari found herself staring at the girl as she ran off. The view wasn't half bad.


End file.
